Outtakes for Planet Twilight
by melanieintn
Summary: Informational outtakes to be used when visiting on my alien Planet, Twilight.  Currently it will contain a list of glossary terms and a character list with descriptions of the characters, as some vary from the originals.  Add. info. coming in the future.
1. Glossary of Terms

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Outtake for Planet Twilight

**This is the glossary of terms for my story "Planet Twilight", as I make up new terms I will add them to this page.**

* * *

**batillions** – humanoid species that are covered in earth tone colored fur, have long pointed ears, wings, and can fly. Their diet consists of fruit, agave juice, and sometimes insects. Even though the majority of the time they sleep during the day. They can be awake for full 36 hours without growing tired. They have supersonic hearing and contrary to belief they have excellent eyesight. They can send out a signal that can causes excruciating pain or one that can numb your senses, it is strictly brain control. These signals can be directed at a specific person or a room full of people. They are one of the smallest humanoid species, but that does not deter there ferocity. Most don't stand above 5' tall.

**binding ceremony** – A public ceremony preformed to bind a couple together, they will be permanently bound until one dies. This practice was thought by many Twilighters to be an archaic ritual and it had almost become extinct, until the new world communities became established. The ritual had been mostly stopped because most Twilighter women found the practice barbaric and it became outdated. They did not want to be bound to one man, they wanted freedom to have sexual relations with whomever they pleased. Now that the practice has been resumed, the elders in a community oversee the ceremony. Vows are only given by the male intended. The female has to agree with everything that the male proposes, or the ceremony will not move forward.

**bond ceremony** - an elf will form a mystical and unbreakable bond with another being, whether elf, human, dwarf, or otherwise. Their vows bind more than honor; they bind the spirit and heart of each to the other. Bonded elves become fully aware of their partner's needs and emotions, allowing them to anticipate and fulfill these needs. They are not aware of the other's exact thoughts.

**centas** - an old form of currency that has been outdated

**changeling** - Faerie or elf that was switched with a human baby. Some for evil purposes, some for crossbreeding humans and faeries, and some for purposes to protect either the faerie or human child.

**cheethian** - humanoid species that is a fierce race that is used mainly in battle or protection duty, coloring favors a cheetah.

**confinement chambers** – specialized building where suspected criminals are housed.

**dissection removal** – placing an incision in the abdomen of the woman and removing the child before it has a chance to travel down into the birth canal, C-section on Earth.

**drecks** – birds that resemble a cross between a chicken and a duck. They are birds native to the La Push Planet. Their eggs contain more protein than the eggs of a chicken and they are tastier. Emily had requested that the Cullen's acquire some of them.

**earth faerie** – drawn to nature and it's surroundings. Especially loves all types of plants and gardening. Loves animals and can communicate with them.

**Eclipse galaxy – **the galaxy where planets Twilight, La Push, Mars, and Puma are located

**egg shaped shower bath module** - rain-shower head shower, bathtub, hydro massage (Jacuzzi) & mood lighting

**Elf, Dark** - are a generally evil, dark-skinned sub-race of elves. They fight in Maria's armies.

**Elf, Forest** - that have the ability to change into wolves at will. Unlike true werewolves they keep their sanity and mind when they change and they do not change into unthinking killers.

**Elf, High** - The High Elves are among the longest living and most intelligent race of elves. They were the first elves to arrive on Twilight and have established themselves on the planet.

**Elf, Sindar** – are also known as 'Grey Elves' and are sometimes referred to as 'Elves of the Twilight'. The elegant bearing and pure beauty of the Sindar Elves make them almost appear as supernatural creatures. They view themselves as protectors of good in the world.

**Elf, Sun** – the Sun Elves are a beautiful race. They have bronze colored skin, gold, blonde or black hair, they are also called gold elves. Patience and thoughtfulness dominate every aspect of the sun elves outlook. Actions are rarely taken without considerable thought, discussion, and consideration, and they never hurry.

**Elf, Wood** - is typically optimistic and cheerful, easy to befriend, and very loyal. Wood elves are largely seen as a calm and level-headed people.

**emergency carrier** – ambulance on Earth

**euphoria** – orgasm that results in expulsion fluid

**expulsion fluid** – fluid expelled from the male Twilighter during euphoria*. It contains seed – for impregnation purposes, enzymes – binds the female to the male and increases the females need for sex, and scenting fluid – it marks the female as the males property.

**faen** – Half faerie/half human hybrid

**faerie - **tall, radiant, angelic beings, generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers, long life span

**felinas** – race of humanoids that live on Puma. There is an extraction program in place for breeders. The race is not very monogamous, so they do not make good mates. They are mainly used for breeding purposes. They have short hair over their whole bodies, pointed ears, whiskers, and tails. They are very exotic creatures.

**health care facility** – hospital

**humanoid** - having human characteristics or form; resembling human beings.

**Italia** – location where the Volturians live, it is located on Planet Twilight.

**kine** – a domesticated animal that looks like a cross between a cow and a buffalo, which is a beefalo on Earth.

**kinka** - a cat-like creature with a long tail that they can hang by, a very common house pet

**komatron** – interactive computer with touch screen and voice recognition.

**leopardias** – humanoid species that is a fierce race that is used mainly in battle or protection duty, coloring can either favor a leopard or a snow leopard.

**medical intermediate training** – the training received under the watchful eyes of senior doctors that occurs between medical school and becoming a fully trained independent doctor, residency on Earth.

**New Moon** – restaurant owned by Charlotte Whitlock in Forkington

**Overseer **- an elder who helped establish the extraction program

**Planet La Push** – Planet in Eclipse galaxy. It is a poor planet with minimalistic living conditions. Some elves and others have escaped to Planet La Push from Mars, because Mars has become so war torn. Living in poverty is better than living in constant fighting. Quileutes are native to Planet La Push.

**Planet Mars** – not to be confused by the planet near Earth. The planet Mars is located in Eclipse galaxy and is a warrior planet. They have many humanoid species that are fierce competitors and pride themselves with their prowess in battle. The different humanoid species on Mars are recruited to Twilight because of these skills. They are highly sought after for jobs such as; guards, law enforcement, and security positions.

**Planet Puma** – a planet in the Eclipse galaxy. It has many exotic plants and life forms that have been extracted to Twilight.

**Planet Twilight – **Planet located in galaxy Eclipse, the population was deteriorating due to lack of procreation. Several male professionals began an extraction program to go to other planets and retrieve females for breeding and mating purposes. Males were extracted for various other reasons. New communities have developed around the planet so that this new culture can thrive. If females were just brought into Twilight's current society, their efforts would soon be deemed useless. The new females would soon pick up the native female inhabitants traits and the planet would still be in peril.

**quids **- root vegetable, similar to carrots, purple in color

**Quileute** – a humanoid species that is completely covered in long fur. Most keep their fur neatly trimmed. Some colors of fur are more rare and are sought after for breeding purposes. Most Quileutes come to Twilight willingly, because most of the planet La Push lives in poverty and the living conditions are poor. Twilight does provide aid to the planet. Quileutes are brought to Twilight for mating and breeding purposes.

**Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed** – skin similar to Native Americans on Earth, but can shape shift into wolf form at will, fierce fighters. The group living in Forkington were rescued from Planet La Push when a plot to torture and enslave them was discovered. They are the offspring of the Native Quileutes and the Forest Elves that had escaped Planet Mars.

**rafuc** – acronym for refrigeration and freezer unit combo

**sack** is short for sactik – acronym for satellite advanced communication that interconnects komatrons – Internet on Earth

**sat **– satellite telecommunication device, cell phone on Earth

**shimrilic** - fabric made from an unique type of glow worm

**spring house** - A small storehouse constructed over a spring and used to keep food cool.

**super-sonic toothbrush** - toothbrush that makes the plaque and tarter disappear almost instantly

**surrey, blue** – their blue surrey is a 3 adult/2 child human powered vehicle

**tigeris** – Species of humanoid that originates from Planet Puma

**trialicytes** – a precious crystalline rock whose properties allow it to change to the color of the object it is next to and it also refracts light brilliantly.

**Twi** – short for Twilighter

**Twilighter fangs** – Fangs that male Twilighters have that only drop down in the presence of their mate, so that the enzymes can be extracted. They will only ever drink from their mates. There is very little worry about draining their mate. Their fangs filter out most of the blood and they mainly receive the enzymes that their body is seeking. After the binding ceremony, his fangs will descend whenever he wants to feel that strong connection with his mate or his body is just craving her enzymes.

**vampira trap** - it is an carnivorous plant that will trap bugs, birds, and small animals. It will suck all the blood and liquid out of the body and then it dissolves what is left with acid. It is harmless to larger animals and any humanoid species.

**Volturians** – the ruling class of Planet Twilight.

**waste intelligent disposal unit** - toilet that lid automatically lifts up and seat heats up when you run your hand over the open sensor. It also has the following function capabilities: instant warm water, remote control, automatic self cleaning nozzle, aerated water stream, functions of enema, deodorization, warm air dry, nozzle / water pressure control. It has medical functions that check for non-normal blood sugar level, infection, blood in urine and stool (it can be programmed with the female's menstrual days schedule and discounts blood present during those days. All medical information is then sent to Edward's komatron in his office. It also has a water filter and is also energy efficient.

**widu** – acronym for waste intelligent disposal unit


	2. Story Characters

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Outtake for Planet Twilight

**This is the list of characters for my story, their species, and a few small details. I will update their details as the story progresses. As new characters are added to my story, I will add them to the list.**

A/N: Unless otherwise noted, all the people are members of the Forkington community. If they reside somewhere else, I have placed it in their descriptions.

* * *

…..., Bian – faerie, age 18, last name unknown because she is in hiding

Alinari, Felix – mated cheethian, guard for Forks Community

Alinari, Bellona – mated cheethian, guard for Forks Community

Amazon, Zafrina – age unknown, unmated Twilighter that lives in Forkington, because she likes the lifestyle. She is a longtime friend of Carlisle. She is the local photographer, video specialist, and runs a small theater where films are shown every Friday and Saturday night.

Ateara, Quil - imprinted Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed, age 18

Biers, Riliey – unmated Twilighter, age 20's

Black, Billy – unmated Forest Elf, age unknown

Black, Jacob - imprinted Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed, age 16

Brazil, Huilen – unmated Twilighter, age 50's, co-owner dairy

Brazil, Nahuel – mated half tigeris/half Twilighter, age 25, co-owner dairy

Brazil, Sienna – mated half tigeris/half Twilighter, age 19

Bronson, Jared - imprinted Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed, age 18

Bronson, Kim – imprinted Sindar elf, age 18

Call, Embry – imprinted Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed, age 18

Call, Tatiana – imprinted Forest Elf, age 20

Caito, Didyme – mated Twilighter/sun elf, age unknown, ruling class

Caito, Marcus – mated Twilighter, age unknown, ruling class

Cheney, Angela - married extracted human female, clinic receptionist

Cheney, Ben – married extracted human, age 18, milk man

Clearwater, Seth – unmated Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed, age 14

Cope, Shelly – unmated extracted human, age 56, Librarian

Crowley, Tyler – exiled to another community – no longer in Forks Community

Cullen, Adanna Esme – child, Twilighter/human/felinas crossbreed, age 2, biological daughter of Edward

Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan – faen, age 18, mate to Edward, brought to Twilight at age 14 from Phoenix, AZ

Cullen, Carlisle – mated Twilighter, Patriarch of the Cullen family, age unknown, Overseer of the extraction program, founding father of Forkington, doctor

Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen – mated Twilighter/human crossbreed, age 35, biological son of Carlisle and Esme, doctor

Cullen, Emmett Dale McCarty – mated Twilighter/human crossbreed, age 25, biological son of Carlisle and Esme, owner of vehicle body shop and repair

Cullen, Esme Anne Platt Evenson – extracted human, mate to Carlisle, age 59, one of the first humans extracted from Planet Earth.

Cullen, Jasper Whitlock – mated Twilighter/human crossbreed, age 30, biological son to Carlisle and Esme, lawyer

Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon – extracted human, age 18, brought to Twilight at age 12 from Biloxi, MS, mate to Jasper

Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale – extracted human, age 18, brought to Twilight at age 14 from Rochester, New York, mate to Emmett

Denali, Carmen – mated Twilighter, age unknown, mate to Eleazer, lives in Seattletown

Denali, Eleazar -mated Twilighter, age unknown, 1st cousin of Carlisle, lives in Seattletown

Denali, Irina - unmated Twilighter/felinas crossbreed, age 42, daughter to Eleazer/Sasha, lives in Italia

Denali, Kate – unmated Twilighter/felinas crossbreed, age 38, daughter to Eleazer/Sasha, lives in Seattletown

Denali, Sasha – deceased, felinas, breeder to Eleazer

Denali, Tanya – unmated Twilighter/felinas crossbreed, age 45, daughter to Eleazer/Sasha, institutionalized

English, Alistair – mated Twilighter, age unknown

English, Anna – mated felinas/Twilighter, age 17

English, Nadia – child, felinas/Twilighter/Dark Elf, 1 year

English, Uzi – child, felinas/Twilighter/Dark Elf, 1 year

French, Laurent – Twilighter, age 42, lives in Italia

Gatti, Cassandra – felinas/Twiligher, age 17

Gerandy, Charlotte(Lottie) – mated High elf, age unknown

Gerandy, Renold Dr. - mated High elf, age unknown, doctor

Greenleaf, Galleos – imprinted Sindar Elf, owner Galleos Jewelry, age 28

Greenleaf, Grace – imprinted Sindar Elf, age 16

Greenleaf, Leah – imprinted Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed, age 20

Ireland, Liam – mated Twilighter, age 50's, owns butcher shop

Ireland, Maggie – unmated Twilighter, age 24, insurance agent

Ireland, Siobhan – mated Twilighter, age 50's, owns dress shop

Lane, Demetri - unmated leopardias, guard for Forks Community

Mallory, Lauren – exiled to another community – no longer in Forks Community

Meraz, Paul - imprinted Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed, age 18

Meraz, Rachel Black– imprinted Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed, age 19

Newton, Mike – unmated extracted human, age 18, store clerk at general store

Nile, Benjamin – mated merman, age unknown; His tail changes into legs when he leaves the water. He is the Fire Chief and helps his mate, Tia, who is the Forkington florist. He is able to control air, earth, fire, and water and that is helpful with both of their occupations.

Nile, Tia – mated mermaid, age unknown; Her tail changes into legs when she leaves the water, mate to Benjamin. Her and her mate own and run the florist in Forkington.

Nomad, James – deceased

Nomad, Victoria – Twilighter, age 40

Revolution, Garrett – unmated Twilighter, age unknown, owner of general store

Stanley, Jessica - exiled to another community – no longer in Forks Community

Stay, Mary – mated Twilighter/High elf, age 20's

Stay, Randall – mated Twilighter/High elf, owner Stay Pharmacy, age 20's

Swan, Charlie – mated earth faerie, age late 30's, Forkington Security Chief

Swan, Sue – Forest Elf that is mated to Charlie Swan, she was rescued from Planet La Push with her children, Leah and Seth. Sue and Leah work for Charlotte at the restaurant.

Tanner, Bree – unmated extracted human female, works at the Witness household

Uley, Claire – imprinted Quileute, age 2

Uley, Emily – Quileute – widowed, age 42, lives on Cullen property, assists Esme with chores

Volturi, Alec – batillion, age 25, unmated, twin to Jane, works for the Volturians and lives in Italia

Volturi, Jane – batillion, age 25, unmated, twin to Alec, works for the Volturians and lives in Italia

Yorkie, Eric – unmated extracted human, age 18, mailman

Whitlock, Charlotte – age unknown; She is Wood Elf that escaped form Mars with her mate. She currently runs a restaurant/catering business in Forkington.

Whitlock, Peter, aka Yoda – age unknown; He is a High Elf that escaped from Mars with his mate, Charlotte. Peter is currently a part-time judge in Seattletown and is over law enforcement in Forkington.

Witness, Charles – mated Twilighter/High Elf, age mid 20's

Witness, Makenna – mated felinas, age early 20's


End file.
